User talk:Tollerach
Hi, I'm new to Sims Social, but I'm familiar with wikis. Hope to be of help. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 18:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Feel free to add anything you see missing or create pages for missing items. We've got our templates posted on the Useful Templates page. If you need anything, just let me know. Mndarrr (talk) 00:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Skill Pages/Lists If you want to keep working with those skill pages and list pages, go for it. They were put up in the beginning of the wiki and have been a little ridiculous to maintain with everything else. I think that's why most of the info was simply copied from item pages. But there are several cases where we only have the info for the item requirements and skill levels on the main skill page and not on the item pages - so just be sure to check everything just in case before you delete it all at once. Those pages were on the ever growing list of things we needed to fix/simplify. Oh and the Large Electronics page and the Kitchen Shop pages were both going to get axed as soon as we know for sure what to do with them. The lists are bulky and incredibly difficult to maintain week to week, especially with so few editors. Aside from not being sortable, the category pages for kitchen items and electronics have lists and images of all the shop prices. I looked into a way to auto-generate the lists a while ago and found that wikia has removed an add on that would allow auto lists. So the pages have been in limbo. We're likely to see a major removal of shop items this week with the new Halloween theme. We're going to have at least 67 new shop items, and they're bringing back at least 30 items from last year (that never got added), plus a collection of new backpack items and locations and project items. It'll be a busy week. Mndarrr (talk) 23:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, we're doing several major projects simultaneously (of course, right?). I got tired of keeping track of things on my computer so I posted the TSSW To Do List page. Its a nightmare of a format, but I just wanted to have some sort of check system for myself of what was actually added and ready to go. The biggest project: item pages. The wiki only had skill items and quest items when I started helping out in May. I went through and added the missing theme weeks pages and realized we needed all the items released during those theme weeks. I went through the shop and took screenshots of all the items we didnt have up on the wiki yet, and have been going through and adding them. So we're in a bit of a transition, and have been for a while. Any items you'd like to add, or incomplete item pages you want to finish off (while you're tinkering and wanting to pass time) would be great! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 00:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) While you are procrastinating in your bubble, Iron Man, would you be interested in having a more heightened role with our wiki? ;) Mndarrr (talk) 08:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC)